Heroes
by d'resh-magi
Summary: See what the wars are like through the eyes of an Orange Star soldier
1. Default Chapter

Mission 1: Trenches  
  
"Incoming!" someone yelled. He ducked, just as the missile blasted into a nearby trench. "BOOOOM!" Screams were heard. The dying were turned instantley into mist. Pink mist, they called it.  
  
Gritting his teeth, he grabbed his gun, one of the best on the market, and leapt out of the trench for another run. With a few dozen other soldiers, they charged. "Forward! Those rockets must be destroyed or it's over!" yelled the CO through all the soldier's helmet microphones. "Destroy them, and the tank squads will take over, with the recon units picking you up." Great, the soldier thought. Just great. About 40-something men against a horde of rockets and mechs. Why us? We just finished a battle, and are now back in the trenches.  
  
Another missile screamed through the air. "Everyone, DOWN!" yelled the commander at his side. Down on their stomachs they went, with the monstrous machine blowing up their previous hiding place. Eric. The squad's commander knew his troops and the terrain as well as any CO ever could. He kept the soldiers going, even when losses had been decimating. "Over this ridge, and then break for 5!" He barked orders harshly and to the point. And everyone listened. And why not? He had saved for than half of these troops before, and he could do it again.  
  
As they rested on the crest, the soldier looked up at what would be coming up in a few moments. The rockets, sitting proudly, were like devils now. Each one fired a missile at a trench, each time killing tens of soldiers.  
  
"Men, you know what to do, so get to it. Only one rule, get shot, and I put you out of your misery. Understood?" "Sir, yes sir!" the troops shouted, with the rush of the battle swelling in their blood. "For ORAAAANGE STAAAAAR!" they screamed, and they crossed over.  
  
A few were shot down instantly by the defending mechs, but within seconds, a wide spray of fire wiped through their ranks, taking more and more soldiers down with each pass. Totting his gun like one would a child, Eric made every shot count, either popping tires of the rockets to prevent their escape, or gunning down mechs. As the soldier fired, he saw his friends fall, Sal, Max, Frances. Seeing their deaths put more courage and bravery in him than the mechs could have. He fired non-stop, with no breaks. His other friends did the same.  
  
One, two, three! One rank down! One, two, three! Another. They were making progress. Finally, they reached the rockets themselves. Drivers ran immediately. None were spared. Within moments, the small crater was deserted, ready for allied troops to jump in and secure the area. "Mission accomplished!" Eric said into his mike. The troops took a few minutes to celebrate, but were back to the seriousness of the war. Patrols were constant, and mines planted to prevent attacks from tanks. After an hour of waiting, the recons and the tanks appeared, shining like gods. The tanks drove in first, their soldiers setting up camp. The recons brought over all the other survivors, who would now take over, securing the surrounding area as well as a few more craters. Turning towards the jeeps, the soldiers of Eric's squad smiled, they were going home. For now at least. 


	2. Wounded

Mission 2: Wounds  
The battle was over, but the pains inflicted were just beginning to sink in.  
  
While tending their wounded in the barracks, the soldier looked around. He soon realized that their losses were greater than they had thought. He looked at the cots near his that, just hours before, had been occupied by his closest friends...friends that were now dead. And, as had been with his other friends, he never had a chance to say good bye.  
  
"Man", the soldier muttered to himself. "I never realized I cared so much about Thompson. I thought he was just a loser." Funny, he thought. You never care for anything really, until you lose it. He then jumped, as a hand clapped on his shoulder, interrupting his thoughts. "You okay, mate?" It was Eric, still in uniform, with a sad look on his face. "Eric, I'm fine. Any news on my brother?" Eric nodded. "Yeah", he said. "Unfortunately." "No...you don't mean...", the soldier stuttered, the realization of what that meant dawning on him. "I do private...he's gone." "NOOOOOOO!!!!!! No, no, no, no, no! Can't be! W-why did Will die?"  
  
"Calm yourself soldier. He didn't die in vain. Trapped behind enemy lines, and his squad took out 5 enemy squads and a recon group. One survivor told us he got more than a few dozen kills before being blown away."  
  
The soldiers remaining friends came over to him now. "I-I don't know what to say", said Alex. "I'm really sorry." The soldier ran from the room. His childhood friend, Kevin, started after him. "Kevin", said Eric. "Let him be. Some things you gotta leave" "But sir", Kevin started. "That's an order private!" "Yes sir", Kevin replied, dismayed. Alex and Kevin walked away with their heads down. The soldier outside was lost in his thoughts.  
  
"What next?" He thought." The rest of my friends? Me? I hope me...I don't need to be here anymore." "Everyone I care about is gone", the soldier said aloud. "Everyone..."  
  
A buzzer sounded, training was starting. 


End file.
